Dragonball LP
by drunkviper21
Summary: What would happen 300 years after Majin Buu was defeated? (Don't even talk about GT) New warriors would rise and what threats and powers would they have to face. This is a whole series about those stories.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only did this for fun and I'm really not making any money off this. So you can't sue me, and if you did you wouldn't get anything because I'm poor. The only characters I made in this chapter are Ryu, Lisa, & Lee plus I thought of the idea.  
  
This is my newest fic and I like the idea the best out of all of the fics I have made. I hope you like this too. It's going to be really, really long. It's like a whole other Dragonball series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
300 years after Majin Buu was defeated a new generation of warriors made an appearance. Goku, Vegeta, & Krillin's families were all dead. After Majin Buu was defeated no new threat rose, so their powers aged and became obsolete. They were declared to be the greatest warriors to ever set foot on earth so their descendants had great powers as well.  
  
"Ryu! Wake up. Time for school" a slim woman said to her son. She was tall and thin. Her hair was jet black and was tied into a bun behind her head. She had on a blue dress with a long pink apron on top for cooking. "Come on mom. Give me a break" Ryu moaned. Ryu had spiked black hair that was very upright. He was a normal teen, but his muscles were slightly bigger than other people. "Ryu! If you don't wake up you're grounded for a month" the woman yelled. Ryu slowly put his arms on his bed and pushed himself up. His eyes were half-open as he stepped into the shower. He took off his black shorts and his white under shirt and tossed them onto the bathroom floor. He slid open the glass shower door and stepped in. He turned the water on nearly ice cold. It was a summer day close to the end of school and he was sweating all over his face and back.  
  
He forced himself out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He quickly dried himself and grabbed his clothes. He put on blue jeans that were a little faded but he liked it that way and he put on a black t-shirt with three stripes starting from the end of his sleeves to his neck. He slowly walked to the stairs at the end of the hallway, past all the rest of the rooms. He put his hands on the side rails stumbling down. He went directly into the kitchen and slammed his ass onto the wooden kitchen seat. His mother walked up to him and placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "Finally. You really have to get up earlier," his mother said. "I don't know if you can tell but I was only in the shower for 30 seconds." Ryu calmly stated. He stuffed his last bite into his mouth and ran into the living room.  
  
He jumped onto the sofa and grabbed the remote for the TV. No matter how tired he was, he was never sleepy enough to not watch TV. He pressed the power button along with a few more. He started to watch some early morning cartoons, despite the fact that he was 14 and that he was in 8th grade. He always watched cartoons in the morning. He sat there for only 30 seconds when his mother came into the room. "Get up. It's time to go" "Ok, I'll get up" Ryu said. All of a sudden he felt a really big burst of energy and quickly jumped up, these past few days to had a lot more energy. He grabbed his backpack and went through the back door. He went across the backyard and into the shed. He looked around and found his red & black bike. It was an over sized mountain bike but Ryu easily got on.  
  
He rode it across the yard and onto the sidewalk. His school was a bit far for a walk so he bought a bike to make it easier. He rode his bike for about 2 minutes and approached a giant brick building with the words, "Satan Middle School" engraved at the front. He rode up to the bike rack and put his lock onto the bike. He walked into the enormous crowd going into the surprisingly small looking entrance. There were 12 doors all together leading into the school in the front, but it was still small for the teenage population there.  
  
He had just made it in when someone yelled out his name, "Hey Ryu! Over here" Ryu walked through yet another crowd to where the person was calling out his name, "Hey Lee. Pass me you're math homework" "Do you always have to copy my homework. Can't you just copy someone else's" Lee whined. Ryu just laughed and replied, "You're the only friend I have that actually does his homework" Lee was a medium sized guy, not too fat, not too skinny. He's really smart and always got good grades. Right now he had on khakis and a slightly baggy white shirt. Ryu finished copying his friend's homework and passed it back. Lee quickly stuffed it back in is backpack.  
  
They walked over to their lockers, which were coincidentally next to each other. They threw their backpacks in and pulled out their binders and walked to their first class, history. "Hey did you get ready for that test today?" Lee asked. "That's why I have you" Ryu replied. They walked in and quickly got a seat next to each other. A girl sat down next to them. She had long brown hair with a few blonde streaks. She wore blue shorts that were too big for her and a black t-shirt. "Hey Lisa" "Hey Ryu"  
  
The class started and a short bald with a bad toupee man passed out the test to the class. Ryu looked down at the paper. "I'm dead" Everyone was about to start the test when the over head speakers turned on throughout the school. "Every single class must turn their televisions on immediately" The teacher walked over to the TV and pressed the power button. Immediately a news report was on. "Today there have been many explosions in Manchester, England. Our sources tell us there is one man responsible. This is the only video of him" the reporter said. He was tall and had ripping muscles but it made him look normal. He had black spiked hair and wore an orange & blue GI. "We still don't know his name but witnesses claim that he called himself Boronks. He used blasts from his palms. The only known people to be able to do this were 300 years ago."  
  
Ryu, Lee, & Lisa all opened their eyes up wide. They couldn't believe it. They had never seen anything like it except for one place. "Hey Ryu isn't that..." Lee was cut off by Ryu. "Don't say it. Let's just talk about this later, after class" The teacher was just about to turn the TV off when another report appeared. "This just in" the reporter began, "there have been many more explosions, this time in Tokyo, Japan. This time it is a different person, he called himself Eclipse. He used blasts from his palms also. This is a picture of him." He had huge muscles just like Boronks but he wore black baggy pants with cuts and holes here and there and a black vest in the same condition as his pants. "Everyone in the Tokyo area are told to leave public buildings and return to their homes" "You heard him people, time to leave" the teacher ordered.  
  
Ryu, Lee, & Lisa rushed out before anyone else could get even get out of their seats. "Oh man, this isn't good." Lee panicked. "I know. It's weird how we all can do the same thing those lunatics can" Lisa yelled. "I know it's so weird. Just don't tell anybody. Let's just go to my house. My mom's going to work today so I have the house to myself" The three of them rushed to their lockers and grabbed their stuff. Ryu got on his bike so Lee & Lisa had to walk. "I don't get it. Why do we have to have these powers" Lee asked. "Recently these powers have been kicking in harder than ever" Ryu stated. Lee got out his cell and called his house. The answering machine turned on. "Dad, I can't come home today. I'm staying at Ryu's place." "Hey pass that too me. I left mine at home" Lisa explained.  
  
They made it to Ryu's house and quickly ran into the backyard. Ryu pushed his bike aside and began to talk to his friends. "Ok who's going to try their powers first?" Lisa asked. "Are you crazy? What if we get caught" Lee whined. There was a slight silence. "Hey don't you feel weird all of a sudden" Ryu said. "Ya it's like we're being pulled into something" Then all of a sudden they were appeared to a very odd place. They were lying on the ground looking up. "Hey where are we" Lee asked. It was a giant palace looking building with a giant dome structure. It was hundreds of feet in the air, high above the clouds. "Wow, we're pretty high up" Lisa noticed. A figure lurked out of the darkness. "Welcome"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh too bad, I guess you have to read the next chapter to see where they are and who is this new person. Just read the next chapter to find out. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
